Pinball Star
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Plants vs. Zombies'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Keith (last name unknown) |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Suburbia |residence=Zomburbia |species=Zombie (formerly human) |age=18 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight=175 Ibs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Plants vs. Zombies universe. Once a miserable teenager working as a prize counter cashier at a third-rate pizza restaurant/arcade, Keith was transformed into a member of the undead by Dr. Zomboss. Taking on the nickname of "Pinball Star" after his only claim to fame (an incredibly high score on the restaurant's pinball cabinet), he devoted the rest of his life to taking down Crazy Dave's plant brigade. Not for any real personal reason, mind you; he's just too stupid and/or obedient to do otherwise. Pinball Star (real name "Keith") was once a hapless, miserable cashier at the prize counter at the shady, low-budget pizza joint Charl E. Cheese, where he absolutely hated his job. The only claim to fame he had in his lowly life was the knowledge that he had the high score on the restaurant's pinball machine. Once Dr. Zomboss and his army of the undead rolled into Suburbia, however, he was transformed into a brain-craving member of the zombie army. Unwilling to part with his beloved pinball machine, Pinball Star had the Engineer zombie tinker with it and transform it into a handheld minigun-like weapon. Pinball Star is a 6-foot zombie with green skin, no nose, and large eyes that are crossed the majority of the time. His outfit usually consists of a white, collared uniform shirt with red sleeves and a nametag reading "Hello, My Name is Keith". His shorts are colored with vertical stripes that alternate in a light shade of green and a dark shade of a green, similar to the color scheme of a watermelon. Both his shorts and his shirt are sporadically stained red with pizza sauce and littered with pepperoni slices. His shoes are basic red-and-white sneakers, and he wears a black visor with a picture of a slice of pizza on it. Pinball Star, like most of his fellow zombies, is a mindless, stupid individual who only craves brains, pizza, and pizza with brain toppings. In his former life, Keith was a miserable, apathetic teenager only working at the pizza joint to get a summer job and get his parents to stop nagging him about pulling in his fair share of money. *'High-Score Smasher:' Pinball Star's trademark weapon is his beloved pinball machine containing his high score, which he has had transformed into a large handheld weapon similar to a minigun. Using this weapon, Pinball Star is capable of firing electrically-charged pinballs at incredibly high speeds. However, firing for too long will cause the weapon to overheat, forcing him to wait as it cools down. *'High-Score Mode:' Racking up enough kills will allow Pinball Star to enter what he calls "High-Score Mode", wherein his running speed and damage output both increase substantially. *'Dr. Edgar George Zomboss': Employer, evil leader *'Zombie Army': Fellow zombie soldiers *'High-Score Smasher': His beloved pinball machine and trademark weapon *'Engineer': The zombie who created his High-Score Smasher *'Plant Army': Arch-enemies *'Crazy Dave': Leader of the plant army *Pinball Star's nametag reads "Keith", indicating that that is his real name. *Pinball Star was designed to be a variant of the All-Star class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies characters Category:Bad characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Undead characters Category:Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Zombies Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Unintelligent characters Category:Articles without images